Bella's Always Changing
by xXchampXx
Summary: 6 months and the Cullens come back.When they get back they find Bella to have the 'don't mess with me' attitude.How will they try and change her back?RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**EPOV**

It has been 6 months sense we had left. Now we were to go back to Forks. Please hold you applause it was my chose. I finally realized I could live without her. My light. She has my heart. I left my life back with her. Now I want to go back to claim it if it isn't too late.

"Come on Edward!" Alice yelled.

We were all excited. But the only down side was she might not take us back.

Driving at about 180 miles per hour we got to Forks from Ontario.

We finally got back to our Victorian white house.

"Kids, go get ready. You have school in about an hour!" Esme called up to us when we were done packing.

We got dressed right on time.

'Bella a Bella. Oh how I love the Bella,' everyone was singing in their heads.

When we got to school all the cars where in the lot and we were 10 minutes late. Except Bella's old beat up truck. All we saw was a motorcycle.

"I hope that isn't Bella's ride," Jasper said imaging her bleeding if she crashed and us trying to save her from the crash and Jasper.

"Hey, you best keep my name out of your mouth," a harsh voice from behind a tree said.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"What did I tell…" a person emerged from behind a tree.

She gasped along with us. It was Bella. Well not really. She had black hair with red tips, black nails, slipknot shirt, kaki cargo pants, black converse, thick eye makeup (which is only black), and black nail polish. She had a lip and nose piercings. On her left ring finger she had a vine tattoo going from the tip of her finger to her knuckle.

Before I could fully register she was on her wheels and speeding off.

Well, we hoped into my set of wheels and speed of home with a very annoyed pixie calling Carlisle.

"Why is she like that? Why didn't I see this? How could she do that to herself?" Alice kept ranting.

"Alice don't worry. She is human. It is just probably just a stage she is going through," Carlisle said as he walked through the door the same time as us.

"What is wrong dears?" Esme asked walking from behind a wall.

"Bella she has changed."

Just then Carlisle got a call. We could all hear.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Doctor Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come down for an emergency look over?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Well, there was this fight, and they both got really hurt. Oh and bring your family, it is doctors appreciation day at the hospital."

"Okay, we are on our way."

He hung up and Emmett asked, "So we get to ditch school with an excuse?"

"Yes come on," Carlisle said walking into the garage.

"Stupid humans," Rose said, "Always causing trouble. I'm just glad Edward's human never approved of violence." **(AN: Over the time they were gone Rose finally found a way to appreciate Bella in this story.)**

"Rose, please?" Emmett begged.

"Fine, I'll be nice."

We drove all the hospital in silence.

"Bella, how could have gotten into another fight. And this time you got your arm broken. AND blood on your shirt."

Bella was in the waiting room with blood all over her shirt and her arm propped up.

She looked down from her dad, "It is the other girls."

"Who throw the first punch?"

"She did, that is why I exploded. She hit a bruise and I was already mad."

"What happened to you?"

"Let me see. Mom and Phil died. You don't like to voice your feelings. No one at school cared so I just took matters into my own hands."

Charlie sighed, "Are you happy?"

"As a clam."

"Isabella Swan."

She got up and walked into the doctors saying, "I'm not even that hurt."

We all followed. Being Carlisle's children we were allowed. When Carlisle walked into Bella's room so did we.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you again."

She didn't reply. Just looked at the round circle thing to check your blood pressure. **(AN: I'm not a doctor. So I think that is the right term, but I am talking about the circular thingy.)**

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"She aggravated me, I pounced, beat the mess out of her, then when I was walking away I tripped landing on my arm."

"You were doing so well," Emmett bursted out not resisting at all.

She just shrugged.

Carlisle worked on her and finally she had a cast and Carlisle asked, "So how is the wheel of your car set?"

"I don't have a car," she said smiling. Almost as if she know how he was going to react.

"You walk?"

"No."

"Then what do you take?"

"Motorcycle," she was almost trying to hide her smugness.

'_MOTORCYCLE!'_ Carlisle yelled in his mind, '_DOES SHE NOT KNOW HOW DANGOURS THOES THINGS CAN BE! THAT IS IT! EVEN IF I'M THE ONE TO DRIVE HER I'M GOING TO CONVENSE HER DAD TO LET ONE OF THE KIDS DRIVE HER TO AND FRO SCHOOL!'_

Carlisle's face held anger and Esme's held shock.

"Bella I'll be right back. I want to go talk to your father," Carlisle said walking out.

She smiled as if she knows what Carlisle was doing and she knows it wasn't going to work out.

"Well," she said awkwardly, "Bye."

And with that she climbed out of the window and I heard Bella drive off on her motorcycle.

"What did we do?" I heard Alice whimper.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know," Esme said shaking her head.

**AN: I know that Bella needs a real attitude adjustment, but she is still hurting. Review Please!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

I know I was being mean, but I was having a bad day in the first place.

Let me explain.

The day they left me was the day we got a call saying that my mother and step-father had died. By lightning. Who would have thought one of the less likely to die below being malled by a bear would happen to two people in the same place. Go figure.

What had happen was Sam had carried me out of the woods, Charlie carried into the house, and as he laid me down the phone rang. It was really bad. I just got left by my one true love and then I get a call saying that my mom AND step-dad got struck by lightning.

All I want to know is what they were doing to both get struck.

Then in my depression I did the most stupid thing. I started to hang with the crack heads, the junkies, the ones always baked. Should I go on?

So I started to hang and then they offered me pot saying my depression was really getting annoying and if I didn't stop they were going to ditch me.

Well, I already lost my second family, some of my real family (my dad didn't help at all, he just locked himself in his room) and then my original friends left me during my time of pain.

So being the only ones left I accepted the pot.

It really helped. I know it was stupid, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for the pain to go away and just be numb. That is what the pot did. Make me feel real again. And also brought out the rebellious teen I thought I didn't even have.

Then Tom Realz came. He almost filled the whole that was left from the pot not helping. He was okay, but he was really controlling. But who cares as long as he wasn't abusive. He was the one who convened me to get my piercings. I already had my look.

So today I was smoking my normal before school when I heard my name.

As I said I was already in a bad mood so I snapped.

Of course the universe was against me for the rest of my life and it was the Cullens.

I felt the hole open again so I hopped on my cycle and drove off.

Then some girl stopped me in my path just to say I was an idoit who needed to die. Yes there was more words, but I don't want to replay it all. Then she goes to punch me. Now that went over well. -Huge with sarcasm-

Then I tripped and they say I need to go to the hospital. To me it was just another chance for my dad to chow me out.

Then I had to see my second parents. I fell bad for having an attitude, but they did leave me without saying good by. Just left Edward behind to do the dirty look.

Now I was on my motorcycle just to be stopped by a stupid shinny silver Volvo.

No! By a stupid shinny silver Volvo owner.

**AN: Review Please!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

"Edward get out of my way!" I yelled.

He shook his head.

"Okay then!"

I revved my little motorcycle and drove into the ditch. Dangerous I know, but I got back onto the road.

When I got home I pulled out my emergency joints. I fell asleep with almost no memories.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she did that. Doesn't she know how dangerous? That that could have killed her?

I went home in a daze.

Then went to my room till Alice yelled for to us for school.

We drove and I didn't even see she her motorcycle.

We didn't even she her till lunch.

She was sitting by some people who looked like a bad influence and they all looked high.

Lauren walked up to the table and we could hear everything.

"Hey Swan."

"Lauren," Bella replied with acid.

"You aren't dead," Lauren said sounding sad.

"No I'm not," Bella said mocking her and putting her hand on her heart then making a pouty face.

"Well, I can see why your mom left you. You are pretty pathetic."

Lauren the reach across and slapped Bella.

Bella rubbed the spot and I saw the guys shot up restraining her.

"You want to see pathetic! I'll show you pathetic!" she yelled at one of the guys.

They nodded at each other and started to drag Bella out.

About 5 minutes later we followed them out.

We followed the smell into the woods just in time to see one of the guys hand Bella something smoking.

Bella gave him a kiss. This made my blood boil with jealousy.

They all started to smoke the stuff in the tube.

Then we saw them repacking the tube.

It was pot. Our mouths dropped.

"You going to go back to school?" the dude who kissed her asked.

She shook her head, but said, "Alan, I need to talk to you before you go back though."

The guy nodded to the others signaling to go.

'I wonder what she wants. She's been acting weird lately.'

"Yes Bella," he said out loud when the others were gone.

"Tom. I don't think we're going to going to work out."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because. I HAVE to go to college. I need an education for a job so I can have money so just in case my dad gets hurt."

"Yes, but what happened to your mom was a freak accident. It probably won't happen to your dad."

"He is a police officer. His chance of getting hurt is bigger than getting struck by lightning."

"We could still go out."

"I also don't want to be getting a call saying my boyfriend is in the hospital because he was in a gang fight. I can't be distracted."

"Well," he said sighing, "If it makes you happy."

She smiled and said, "We can still be friends."

"I was moving in a week."

Bella looked down and said, "I'll miss you."

"You'll miss the others also. They are coming with me. Promise me you will be safe."

"I promise," she said giving him a hug.

They were quiet then Bella said, "Maybe I was never supposed to voice my feelings."

Tom pulled back looking at her face confused.

"My dad doesn't like to voice his feelings and he is the only one I have left," she said.

"Don't be so sure. Life may surprise you," he kissed her forehead.

"You know you are nicer when you are baked?" she asked.

He chuckled, "People tend to tell me that."

"So when is you guys last day of school?"

He looked down, "Today."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were kind of hoping you would come along."

"Oh-well, I guess this is good-bye."

"I guess this is."

They didn't say anything else. Tom just walked off towards the school.

Bella sank to the ground and lit another joint.

We walked up to her and asked, "Would you like to come over to our house? Esme would enjoy seeing you."

She looked as if she was thinking then said, "It would be nice to see Esme."

We didn't know if it was the drugs or her own mind, but we took it anyway.

"Come on," I said, "I'm driving."

"What about my bike?"

"I'll drive it," Jasper said smiling.

She sighed and handed him the keys. Yep it was the drugs doing her thinking.

We went to the car Bella said to Jasper, "Don't push it. I've been tweaking the engine and I have to go easy on it for a while."

"You know engines?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, Jake and I got into a big fight," she flinched at that, "and my truck started to break down. My dad is clueless and we were broke at the time so I had to learn. Then I traded in my truck for the cycle so I could learn engines sense it is smaller. (AN: I have no idea if that is true.) I ended up loving the bike though."

"What happened to you and Jake?" Emmett asked.

She flinched at his name and started to rub her shoulder, "I don't like to talk about it."

We all looked at her.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed, "And Carlisle's home!"

I could see Jasper smashing her bike.

Let's see her get hurt now, he thought.

I guided Bella in and heard Carlisle think, Wow, why do I smell pot?

"Hey Dad," I called.

"Hey kids."

"Mom. Look who is here to see you," Alice said bouncing up and down.

Esme came in and saw Bella. Carlisle followed and gasped when he looked into Bella's eyes.

"What?" Esme asked. She looked at Bella then yelled, "YOU'RE HIGH! How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up 6 fingers.

"6."

"Bella your high. Really, really high. How can you see?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm with it, but I just won't remember."

"Bella can I take a look at your arm?"

She shrugged.

Know I know. If I want to go all doctor on her just get her high, Carlisle thought.

"Carlisle," I snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm just thinking. It is easier to get her to agree with it."

"Don't even start," Jasper said wrapping his arms around Alice as she started having her planning face.

"Come on. In my office," Carlisle said walking up stairs. She tripped on the last one.

Emmett booming laugh filled the halls. She flushed.

At least those two things were still the same.

About 2 minutes later we heard Carlisle yell, "WHAT IS THAT ON YOU SHOULDER!?"

**AN: Review Please!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**EPOV**

We all went upstairs to see what made Carlisle mad.

When we got to the top we all saw a rose with little roses around it.

With our super vision I could see it was just covering up a bite mark. I then saw a stem going down her back.

Carlisle lifted up the back of her shirt to see a long scratch going down, but was covered up by a green stem with leaves.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Carlisle yelled again.

"Well," she said slowly, "Jacob, my friend, ended up being a werewolf. I angered him and he snapped. He bit me and scratched me. I didn't want people seeing the scare so I asked Charlie if I could get a tattoo to cover it up. He agreed saying no animal would be able to hurt me this much, but not amore of me has a scratch."

"So-so-so you got a tattoo," Carlisle stuttered.

She nodded and said, "That is normally what they call breaking of the skin and putting permanent ink."

"Oh, my poor baby girl. She has had the hardest time," Esme cried hugging her. Then vampire speed said, "Edward! See we told you leaving her would be bad!"

"Bella," Jasper said gently after 5 minutes, "You need to get off the drugs. They are slowly killing you."

"I wish I could," she said so softly I almost didn't hear her, "but, I am very addicted. I can't do it on my own."

"You won't be on your own," I said, "You have us."

"Yea, because the last time I had you it went over so well," she said sarcastically.

"We have spring break," Alice said, "We can start then."

BPOV

Spring Break Day 5

I hadn't smoked in for the whole spring break. They always had someone there to watch me. Today is Jasper.

I started wanting my drugs. They even teased me also; they put a full pack in Edward's piano.

Maybe if I was really sneaky and made it look as if I was just wanted to play. Then I could go into the woods and take a couple of hits before Jasper realizes I'm gone.

"Bella," Jasper said, "why do you feel sneaky."

"I don't know."

Edward and I were finally on better terms. He was the one who always encouraged me when I almost relapse.

But he had to go hunting. On one of my hardest days. Today was the day my mom started dating Phil. That was the day she was almost not my mother anymore. It might be weird to some people, but it hurt me. That was less than a year that she was struck by lightning. I couldn't help but feel as if she hadn't meet Phil she wouldn't have been a conductor of electricity.

I started to walk towards the piano.

"Bella," Jasper said warningly.

"I'm just looking."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Huh."

He went back to reading.

"Dudududuh," I sang grazing my hand over the piano.

"Bella," I heard another warning call from Jasper.

"Dang, can't I just look at a piano without being chewed out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure, if a druggies drugs aren't in it."

"Hahaha, very funny."

I barely opened the lid as I grabbed the bag.

"Well," I said when I was done, "I'm going to go outside now."

I ran out to the woods. I filled the joint and heard rustling from the tree above me.

"Yea, just looking," Jasper said when I looked up.

I brought the joint up to my mouth only to get it snatched away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What I do best."

I reached for my drugs. It didn't really work out that well. He just grabbed the bag and put the joint out of my reach.

"No," he said sternly.

"What am I a dog?"

He didn't answer just whipped out his cell phone. He was talking too fast for me to hear.

"Come on," he said grabbing my arm when he was done talking on the phone.

When we got to the house he sat me down on the couch and put the pack back into the piano.

When he was done he sat down right next to me.

'Great. No getting out of this one,' I thought to myself.

I hadn't realized I had my arms around myself because the hole was back.

"Bella, just be glad you aren't going into withdraw."

"Don't jinx me," I whispered.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around me to give me a brotherly hug.

"Bella you are strong. Don't think about the things that hurt you. Don't think about the drugs. Just think about this family."

I sighed as Edward walked in.

"Bella, I think it is time for you to go to bed now."

I nodded and walked up to Edward's room.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next thing I know my stomach was churning and bail coming up.

I got up and ran to the bathroom.

As I was throwing up Edward came in to hold up my hair.

When I was done I looked at the door and saw Jasper.

He smiled and said," Sorry for jinxing you."

I gave him a sarcastic smile then said," Oh no. I love waking up to throw up."

**AN: Review Please!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**EPOV**

'About time she is having withdrawn,' Carlisle thought.

I growled at that.

"Do you want her to be in pain?" I asked in vampire speed.

'No son. I'm just saying that probably now it will be easier for her to quiet.'

I sighed. Poor Bella.

When she was done empting her stomach I carried her downstairs to get some soap. I was going to sit her down, but she still had her arms wrapped around me.

"Bella, you have to let go for me to sit you down," I whispered into her ear.

"Sorry," she said blushing, "I'm still really tired."

I chuckled and sat down with her on my lap. She has been getting clingy lately. Not that I was complaining, but she was doing the same with the rest of us. Just more with me. And what surprised me the most is that Rosalie was the one who always wanting Bella to cling on her.

Speak of the devil and she will appear.

Rosalie came walking in and said, "So Bella, you want me to watch you today?"

Bella shrugged.

"Okay."

Just as Rose walked out Alice walked in, "Hey Bella. Want to go shopping today?"

"No," she said shortly.

"But Be-ella," she whined giving her a puppy face. I just knew Bella was going to crack.

"No," she said in the same tone.

Alice didn't say anything just kept her puppy face.

What Bella did next surprised me. She matched Alice's puppy face.

They were like that for 5 minutes and when Carlisle walked in Bella surprised me even more.

She jumped off my lap went to hug Carlisle. She buried her head into his chest then like a little girl and her father said, "Carlisle, don't make me go with Alice."

Carlisle looked surprised.

"Um…" he said looking at Alice. Alice unleashed her puppy face on him.

"Bella, how about you just go for 30 minutes?" he asked.

Bella looked up at him and unleashed her puppy face on him.

"But Alice, Bella is having a hard time."

"ESME!" Alice yelled knowing if she won Esme over she had it in the bag.

"Yes dear?" she asked walking in.

"I just want to get closer to Bella and we all know she needs new cloths. But she doesn't want to go shopping."

And there is the puppy face.

Esme looked over at Bella and saw her hanging on Carlisle and said, "She isn't herself right now. Let her get back to normal then maybe you can take her."

Alice's face was to die for. It was a mixture of anger, shock, and well shock.

"It usually works," she murmured under her breath as went upstairs to find Jasper to take him shopping along with her.

Bella walked over and sat on my lap again. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You have to teach me how to do that."

She laughed and then got up to do only God knows what.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**EPOV**

Bella and I were watching a movie to keep her mind off of drugs.

She was going back and forward with her old and new self.

Also she was really, really clingy. She has been hugging me throughout the whole movie.

When I tried to move she would tighten her grip and say, "Don't even thing about it pillow."

I had to laugh. She was so cute.

The only thing I didn't like was that I still loved her and she only acted as if I was her brother.

"Eddie!" I heard someone call.

I growled.

Then looking down I saw a hurt looking Bella. Oh, so she was the one who called me.

"Sorry," I gave her forehead a kiss, "What is it Belly?"

"I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?"

"Swimming!" she squealed. We had just recently gotten a pool.

"Swim-mmmmmmiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg!" I heard Alice yell racing up the stairs.

"Hold on," I said, "I didn't even give her an answer."

Alice gave me the 'do you really want to do that?' look.

I sighed and replied," Yay! Swimming."

Bella then realized that to go swimming she had to let go of me.

So after a while –cough 15 minutes cough- she let me go and went with Alice.

I changed vampire speed and ran down.

When Bella came down she was in a yellow poke-a-dot bikini. (That she wore for the fist time today.)

She looked beautiful, but way to skinny to be healthy.

This could not be good.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kind of forgot I had an account on Fan Fiction. It is also going to be short because I have to reread the story to figure out names of stuff again.**

BPOV

After swimming I noticed Edward staring funny at me.

I decided to get away for a while and said I was going to go see Charlie.

A lie. Hey, I'm still the same 'new' Bella sometimes.

I was actually going to see my drug dealer.

"You got the stuff?" I ask with my hood up. There was no way I was going to let him see my face.

"You got the greens?"

"Show me the stuff."

"Show me the greens."

We both pulled out our stashes and did a trade off.

I know this was stupid and dangerous, but I need the drugs.

I also was glad that Alice couldn't see high people.

When I got me new stash I ran to the woods.

I smoked about 5 joints when everything started to get fuzzy.

"Bella right?" I heard a deep voice.

I looked up to see blood shot eyes.

"Who are you?"

"No one of your concern. Now hand over your dope **(AN: Very unsure of the spelling.)**"

"I didn't obey to you."

I was so gone I didn't realize he had me pushed up against a tree snatching into my pockets.

He got a hold of my stuff. Now that made me mad.

I swung around and hit him square in the jaw.

"Good. I heard you were a fighter. I was hoping for this to be fun."

He swung at me only to his the back of the tree.

"Yay, I can fight," I hissed round-housing him. He went flying past me.

Wow, he is further gone than me.

How I could tell was because he bounced right back up not even hurt. But I know better. I saw the blood trickling down his face staining he pretty white shirt.

Let us see how dirt mixes in with it.

He came swinging like a madman. I dodged every punch and got some in for myself.

Finally he backed down smiling, "You are as good as they say. I'll be better next time though."

With that he ran off.

I then proceeded on to dig a hole to hide my stash.

On my drive home I tried to make an excuse as to why my eyes were blood shot.

'My dad started yelling at me.'

No everyone there knows that he would never do that even with me messed up.

'I cut myself and cried.'

They could smell if I had an open cut.

"I got it," I said out loud as I started up their drive way.

When I got there my eyes were the first thing everyone noticed.

"Bella," Rose said with a groan.

"Okay. I have an excuse as to why my eyes are blood shot. I have been crying."

"Why?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I just got a call from my Mom. She is in the loney bin. They put he in straight jacket, in a fluffy white room, and now she is sitting in to the corner rocking back and forward laughing like this," I wrapped my arms around my chest and rocked back and forward making a low crazy laugh.

"Oh my god!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his arms around me, "I'm so so-"

He started sniffing me. Well mainly my shoulder.

I looked down and noticed a tiny drop of blood.

Dang. I hadn't noticed the man dripped some on me.

I stiffened.

"Emmett," Rose hissed.

Wow, she really thinks my big brother was going to try and drink from me.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle said gently, "You are going to have to tell us before you forget what happened."

I shook my head.

"Then you are never getting down," Emmett said bouncing me a little to prove his point.

"Fine."

I told them the story.

By the look of their faces I could tell they were disappointed in me.

But I could tell their anger with the guy was more.

Jasper came over and sniffed the blood on my shoulder.

Everyone visibility stiffened.

"I know how to find him," Jasper growled.

"What?" Esme asked.

"No one attempts to hurt my little sister."

Emmett and Carlisle nodded as they shot out of the room like bullets as I passed out into Edward's arms.

**EPOV**

I could tell everyone was disappointed. But not in Bella. She couldn't help it. It was an addiction. In fact I'm sure most of us were more surprised she lasted this long.

If you were to minus that one time she almost slipped with Jasper, but she was under a lot of stress.

Other than this slip up we were all very proud of her.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I was finally eating some again.

But then I would throw-up some, but that is a different story.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," I heard a pixie's voice.

"Noaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," I said with the same amount of 'a's.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," she pouted.

"You want me to go shopping," I didn't say it a a question.

She looked shocked, "I thought I was the psychic?"

"I just know you to well."

"Pweaassssssssseeeeeee," she pouted.

Sighing I said, "Fine, but we go to my stores."

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**AN: Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**BPOV**

Shopping went well. Grimace. Edward has been nice. Grimace. Rosalie has been nice. Grimace then die of shock.

And Emmett has. Well. Eaten a live bunny whole. Grimace, grimace, grimace, grimace, DIE OF DISGUISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**THE END**

**AN: Okay, sorry it was so short, but I had no ideas. And I was just totally random. Please Review (in other words tell me if you had at least a little laugh.)**


End file.
